Konoha Chocolate
by Mashy-Gaara4life
Summary: Short summary: Young girl Zen was sent by her father, Masashi, an heir of a yakuza clan to a ninja academy in the Hidden Leaf Village to train her to become a stronger fighter despite of her 'weakness'.
1. Registered

_Konoha Chocolate

Short summary: Young girl Zen was sent by her father, Masashi, an heir of a yakuza clan to a ninja academy in the Hidden Leaf Village to train her to become a stronger fighter despite of her 'weakness'.

At the Hokage room:

"Thank you Sandaime-sama for accepting my daughter into this academy. You see…my daughter is suffering...well..not really suffering, but she was born 'special'. And I'm not always be there to look after her since I'm the next heir to my clan and I need Zen to learn more martial arts to protect herself." said a man named Masashi.

"I see..But I wonder if little Zen here is capable of learning ninja martial arts since you said that she was born 'special'." said Sandaime Hokage. Masashi chuckled ,"Oh, don't worry about that Sandaime-sama. She's my daughter after all. Of course she's capable to learn; but the only problem is that, I forgot to bring along a guardian for Zen. Oh my, who's going take care of her well being? Darn my forgetfulness."

"Ah~ About a guardian..Masashi, I have some female teachers here who might be able to take care of Zen. My suggestion is..How about..Kurenai."

Suddenly, a woman in 'bandages' appeared from nowhere in a flick, "Yes, Sandaime-sama. How may I serve you?"

"Masashi, this woman is Yuhi Kurenai, one of the masters here. Kurenai, this is Masashi and her daughter, Zen."

"It's great to meet you" said both introduced ones. Sandaime Hokage then explained to Sensei Kurenai about their conversations just now. "So Kurenai, will you take Zen Masashi under your care?"

Kurenai eyed Zen from hair to toe and answered yes. Masashi was so happy to hear Sensei Kurenai agreed that he tapped Zen's shoulder and kissed her fore head. That day, as he prepared to leave the village, he gave Sensei Kurenai a big and thick envelope and he even talked to Zen to tell what to do and what not to do and gave her last kiss on her fore head and went away with some bye-bye waves. On the other hand, Kurenai was checking the envelope's contents. Inside were chocolates and….money and there was even a letter that said, "Use this money for Zen and always buy chocolates for her or you'll get the trouble."

Reading that letter, Kurenai was kind of thinking, 'What is this? He's threatening me? Who does he think he is? And why the threat?'

Then she brought Zen along with her luggage to her house.

MKKL

Nyahahaha, Sorry for the inconveniences. I change the plot of the story.

I don't think I want to include Zen's best friend, Moom in here but maybe next time. Now I decided that Kurenai sensei will be the tutor and guardian for Zen.

I disclaim Naruto and Thai movie: Chocolate.


	2. Enter Zen and new friendship

Chapter 2: Enter Zen and new friendship

(**I just used Sensei when she's in the public and not at her house. That goes for any other teaching characters**.)

The next morning, Yuhi Kurenai went to Zen's room to wake her up but found out that she had woke up already. 'That's weird' she thought because what she heard from Masashi himself was that Zen always wake up very late and need a special technique to wake her. But what she saw was Zen sitting on the floor with her head on her knees and her arms hugging them while her body rocking back and fro. Kurenai walked up to her, "Zen, are you ok? Did you have a good night sleep?"

There was no answer coming. It was like Zen didn't hear anything at all. But that was no surprise to Kurenai because Zen is 'special' after all. "Zen, let's go to bath. It's your first day of school. Come. Come to bath with me." said Kurenai softly to Zen as she lent her hand to her. That got Zen's reaction; her eyes turned immediately to Kurenai's hand and suddenly she stood up. Her eyes looked down to Kurenai as if to say, 'Let's go bath then'. With that, they bathed together, something that Kurenai never done to any little child before.

At ninja academy:

It's a coincidence that it was Sensei Kurenai's teaching period that early morning that it's easy for her to just enter and introduce Zen soon to the class she'll attend. Sensei Kurenai led Zen to the classroom and opened the door. She came in first, then called Zen in. When Zen was at the mouth of the door, Sensei Kurenai sensed something fast going directly to hit Zen but she was too late to catch whatever that was shot up to her new student. She expected to hear thud or blood or a cry of pain but strangely, Sensei Kurenai didn't accept any of it. Zen was still standing on the ground with no injuries. 'B-but, that 'thing' went directly to her. And fast. How…' she thought. Master Kurenai looked outside the door to see what was that thing just now. That thing was a blackboard duster with the chalk dusts still on it. But still, even if it just that, the chalk dust would stain Zen's body. Sensei Kurenai came up with a conclusion that Zen was not a normal girl.

Sensei Kurenai then looked at the classroom which was in a very mess made by the naughty students. Her mouthed was opened in awe or rather in horror when she saw the mess. Children were running and throwing things to each other. Sensei Kurenai stormed in to the teacher's desk and hit the table and yelled, "SILENCE!" and that silenced them all and drove them back to their seats. She ordered the mess maker to clear up the mess on the floor and sit down.

When she was sitting down, she noticed that Zen was still standing on the door with a blank emotionless face while her body was slowly swaying right and left. ' My god! I forgot about her.' thought Sensei Kurenai. She took Zen in and introduced her to the students. Since she thought that Zen would not speak, Sensei Kurenai took over for her, "Children, today we have a new student here. Her name is Masashi Zen. She came from an honorable clan from the large city of Tokyo. Now please be nice and be a good friend of her because she couldn't talk.."

A boy with red triangles on his cheeks raised up his hand, "Master, if she can't talk, how can we talk and understand her.?"

"Zen can talk but she has a sickness that made her not talk as normally as you. So, it must you who start to talk to her. Now, is there any empty seat?"

Everybody turned to the empty space between an orange curly haired girl and also a black haired girl with white eyes. Kurenai told Zen to take up the seat. When Zen walked a few steps, she suddenly slumped down and screamed. Kurenai rushed to her to see what's wrong and she saw insects surrounding Zen's figure. Many children broke into laughs. Kurenai silenced them and called out, "SHINO!"

"What?" asked a boy with black spectacles.

"Take these insects back!"

"But they are not mine." He protested. Kurenai glared at him. After a few minutes of silence and glares excluded Zen's screaming, Shino frowned and made a weird moves that made those insects retreated. With that, Zen stopped screaming immediately. Sensei Kurenai held her hand and led her to the empty seat.

Then, she looked at her watch and a shocked expression followed with gasped came from her, "O-Oh, girls. Be prepared with now's lesson. Todoka-sensei will come shortly. Boys, stay here; wait for another teacher. And Hinata, don't forget, bring Zen along. She needs guide." And she went out.

…

Zen sat on the grass, looking at the talking teacher intently. Girls of every beauty, cuteness and even ugliness were scattering around trying to find different flowers and stones for decoration. Zen was so occupied in her thoughts, trying to remember and sort out the teacher's instructions.

Flashback*:

"As female ninjas, we must not only skilled in ninjutsu but also possess a wide amount of knowledge and you cannot sneak into enemies' territory and pass as a civilian without the right look. It's impossible. Now today's lesson will be about flowers. "said teacher

End Flashback*

_'I don't quite understand what to do. Teacher said about decorating flowers and sneaking enemies. But...Flowers...People took so many.' _Thought Zen while fiddling with her fingers.

Flashback*

_"Find new friends to help you,Zen. There are so many people that you can make friends." said her father. _

End Flashback*

After having had that flashback, Zen fiddled with her fingers more, thinking what to do. Then her attention was distracted to a group of girls.

* * *

"Looks like you're having lot of fun, forehead girl." sneered a black haired girl to a pink haired girl."You're trying to make yourself look better recently. Who do you think you are?"

Suddenly the black haired girl fell back to the ground with three little stalks of flowers in her mouth."AMI!"called out her friends in concern."It may be weak but there's poison in the flower. You better spit it out."said the pink haired girl's friend that made the girls that insulted the pink haired girl ran pink haired girl thanked her friend for driving the three punk looking girls away but then looked down as if to think something. Suddenly the pink haired girl screamed and clang onto her friend while her friend was making a stance as if ready to attack. It was Zen that suddenly appeared from nowhere like a ghost in front of them. She came nearer to them and the pink was clinging tighter and sharper on the other girl's shoulder."Ino, I'm scared." said the pink girl to Ino."Don't worry Sakura. I'll protect you."said Ino and then turned to Zen, "Alright, what do you want girl. And stop right there before I poison you with this flower!" threatened Ino.

Even hearing that threat, Zen didn't back down but kept walking step by step to them. Ino can't stand it anymore; she throw that sharp flower she held to Zen. It didn't hit its target because Zen had caught it in her hand without difficulties. _'WHAT? She could catch my...There's nobody that can ever catch my throws. How?' _thought Ino. Now Ino was really in rage and threw more thorny flowers to Zen but to no avail. She could catch and avoid Ino's attacks effortlessly. Zen came nearer while Sakura and Ino clutching each other and closing their eyes tightly to wait for attacks from Zen.

…. 'Huh, it's so quiet. What happened?' thought Ino. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Zen kneeling in front of them.

Sakura was trembling. Ino kept glaring at Zen. When this went on for so long, Sensei Todoka noticed and approached them, "Ino, Sakura, Zen, why are not doing anything?"

"Zen keeps on staring at us. I don't like it, sensei. And she wants to attack us too." Said Ino. "Is that true, Zen" asked Sensei Todoka. No response came from Zen except that stare she gave to Ino and Sakura. The sensei called her name many time and still failed until she decided to snap her fingers near Zen's ears. That received Zen's attention. "Zen, why do you want to attack them?"

"Attack? I'm not attacking but I saw them doing something interesting." said Zen. "Sensei, all of them are doing something. What do they do?" Zen asked innocently. Sakura, Ino and the teacher stared at Zen. Then the teacher understood what Zen is talking about , "Zen, they are decorating flowers."

"How do they do that?"asked Zen again. The teacher sweatdropped and sighed but then explained to Zen what and how to decorate flowers. She even demonstrated how to do it. Zen concentrated on watching and listened to the teacher. Even though she got a bit difficulties on understanding but she could grasp the idea and she turned around to see other girls' decorations. Without speaking anything, she walked away.

The teacher, Ino and Sakura watched her picking flowers. The teacher sighed and looked at Zen pitily. " What a poor girl. So that's what Sensei Kurenai was talking about." thought Sensei Todoka loudly. "Master Todoka, what did Master Kurenai said about Zen? What's wrong with her.?" asked Sakura. "Zen was born autistic. Do you know what autistic is, Ino, Sakura?"

"No. What's that sensei?" asked Ino. Sensei Todoka explained the definition of autistic to them. "So, don't feel weird when she don't even pay attention to you because their mentality is different from normal people. But please don't say autistic. Because it doesn't sounds nice. Just say she's born 'special'"

"I see. How unfortunate. And we even treated her badly on her first day of school." said Sakura sadly while three of them watching Zen picking flowers. Ino, her expression of sorrow suddenly turned into that of determination and clenched her fist, "But it wasn't fully our fault. We didn't know. We must apologize to her now. And we'll teach her something about friendship."

"Eh? Ino, friendship? But that…."Sakura's words were cut by Ino pulling Sakura towards Zen and together they learnt their names and decorated flowers. But the girl who won the decoration contest was Ino. But not only Ino and Sakura were Zen's friends, other girls like the white eyed Hinata and Tenten were friends too that were made during the same day. Sensei Kurenai watched Zen from far away and smiled.

":"L"L

Rate and review. Critics is accepted but not too harsh.


	3. Witness her first small battle in Konoha

Chapter3: Witness her first fight in Konoha.

Monday's first schedule for the future genins including Zen in class was basic ninjutsus taught by Sensei Iruka. And the first basic ninjutsu that they're going to learn that day was Kage Bunshin. Everybody was eager to learn that some of them were jumping and giggled.

"Now, collect your chakra as much as you can; do the hand insignia and say loudly "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" . I'll call one by one and you must do it correctly." Said Sensei Iruka and he was just going to continue talking until he saw a yellow haired boy with face marks that resembled whiskers on his cheeks jumping. Sensei Iruka sighed and said, "The first one would be…. NARUTO!" and with the call, the boy cheered loudly , "YATTA~! Now Sasuke, I'll show you how great I am. I'll defeat you!"

"Shut up, Naruto and go there!" yelled Sakura. Naruto frowned but then stuck his tongue out to Sasuke and ran near to Sensei Iruka. He started to make the hand insignias and said the keyword as loudly as he wanted. Then thick smoke engulfed him until the result of his jutsu was revealed. Sensei Iruka slapped his forehead while some other students laughed themselves out. Sasuke was smirking and Hinata hiccuped. It turned out that Naruto's Kage bunshin was failed and his clones looked like they just came out from some burnt chimneys. "What was that Naruto?" asked Kiba insultingly. Sensei Iruka sighed and called other children to test their Kage Bunshin until he came to Zen's name.

When Zen stepped to the opened, Sakura just remembered about her and raised her hand, "Ah, sensei. "

"Yes, Sakura?"Sensei Iruka asked. "Ano… Zen is ...I don't think she can do it, sensei."Sakura answered. "She's born special"

"If she's born special, she could do it then." said Sensei Iruka. "No, you don't understand, master. She's…."Sakura's words were cut by Ino, "She can't cope like us normal people, master. You need to explain more to her. Like Sakura said, Zen is born special."

Sensei Iruka gulped. Yes, she had heard about this problem from Sensei Kurenai and Todoka. He stood levelly with Zen's height and demonstrate again with words and actions. He did it repeatedly until Zen could master it. Suddenly, he felt unfair to the other children who failed, so he turned to them and asked them to repeat the ninjutsu again until they succeed. But Naruto, Zen and a boy named Rock Lee couldn't do it. Naruto kept having the same result no matter how much he tried, Zen was confused with the hand insignia while Rock Lee didn't have any result at all, no matter how correct were his hand insignias and how correct his keyword.

…

That afternoon, Naruto was sitting on a tree swing. He was watching people looking at him and bringing their children away from him. He could hear what many of them said from far away, _Don't play with that monster, Don't befriend with him,_ they said and many more. It broke his heart, wondering what bad things had he done to deserve this kind of treatment. Then he decided that he'll practice Kage Bunshin and defeat the best of Sasuke.

From afar, the white eyed girl, Hyuuga Hinata was hiding behind a huge tree, watching Naruto practicing the Kage Bunshin which the result was the same, charred clones. She didn't know why but she had admired Naruto for so long and she watched him every time she sees him. Wonder what feeling she had for him. While thinking this she caught the sight of Zen standing near Naruto's area. She mumbled, "Byakugan" and saw that Zen was collecting chakra. What Hinata saw next was a clone. And Zen ran away from the clone. "What happened? Why did she run away from her own clone?" Hinata asked.

….

Naruto was glancing at his right and saw Zen doing her clone jutsu too. And what he's surprised of was... how come a girl with bad mentality made a perfect clone. Then he had a new determination, 'Have to defeat that retard girl! Have to.', he thought and collect another chakra but distracted by the sight of Zen running and screaming away. "What's up with her?"

….

Zen was so shocked and scared to see someone that resembles her suddenly appeared from nowhere. She ran and ran until she bumped into Sensei Kurenai. Then she turned her head to see her clone ran after her. Zen tremblingly hugged her teacher and cried. "What happen?" asked a masked grey haired man. Sensei Kurenai had no idea until she saw the cause that made Zen whimpered like a scared puppy. "Kakashi, check out that girl using your sharingan!"she said. The masked man named Kakashi nodded; then he opened up his mask that covers the other eye and activated 'Sharingan'. " Kurenai, she's a clone." He said at last. "Clone? Whose clone" Kurenai asked. "Obviously the girl you hugged." he answered. "It's her clone. So, do you want me to poof the clone?" Kakashi asked as he raised his right arm to 'kill' the clone.

Kurenai halted him and bent to Zen. "Zen you're afraid of her?"

Zen nodded slowly with a bit of tears. Kurenai chuckled and said softly to her, "Awe~, Zen. Don't be afraid. She's your clone."

"Clone?"

"Yes, Zen. Your own clone. Did you do the Kage Bunshin just now?"she asked and Zen nodded again. "You shouldn't be afraid of your clone, Zen. You should work with it. Watch me. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

And there were Kurenai clones divided. Zen stepped aback and wide eyed. "You see, Zen. These are clones made in Kage Bunshin. Just like yours. Touch your clone there." Said Sensei Kurenai as she pulled Zen's arm closer to touch her own clone. Clone Zen expressions was as curious as the real Zen. Master Kurenai connect both hands of Zen's to feel each other whether they're real or not. And when their hands touched, both eyes widen in awe. Then Sensei Kurenai ordered Zen to make more clones. "Kurenai, shouldn't you do this at the field?"asked Kakashi.

Suddenly, the clone poof itself. Sensei Kurenai brought Zen to a training area. "Now, Zen make your clones again." Ordered Kurenai as she made her clones too just to demonstrate to Zen in case she had a short term memory lost. It was the contrary; Zen remembered how to do it perfectly because she's observed Sensei Kurenai's hand insignias. Sensei Kurenai was impressed with Zen's ability to make many clones even in her incapability to think normal. And Zen didn't even scared again with her clones but from her expressions, she was just clueless of what to do with them. Kurenai noticed this and had an idea. She taught those clones to jump very high and do a basic punch with with each other. She also taught Zen the concept of using clones that can collect memories from other clones that were disappeared in mass smokes. Kakashi who was tailing them was feeling impressed that his friend Kurenai could do this training with Zen.

Few hours after the Kage Bunshin training, Zen was walking in the middle of the crowd while Kakashi was tailing her from afar because it was what Kurenai asked him, to watch over her. It seems like forever to Kakashi because Zen hadn't stop walking until at last she stopped at a serene park that had only sitting benches, swings, tree logs for sitting and a small pool where ducks and birds were gathering.

Kakashi saw Zen going for the swing and played it slowly and silently. The silence was very sickeningly boring. Why must Kurenai asked him to do this? Then he saw Zen did something interesting and watched. Zen was taking out a tube of chocolate and poured some on her right palm. After that, she bounced those chocolates one by one into her mouth by hitting her right arm using her left one. _'Hmm…she got muscle problem? But she moved so fluidly. It must have been her habit then to eat her chocolates like that.'_

As Kakashi intensely watched Zen eating without using his Sharingan eye, he saw someone sneaking out from a sitting tree log behind Zen. He prepared his kunai in case that sneaking person was an enemy but shockingly, that person was Naruto. Kakashi lowered down his kunai since he believed there would be no danger to his client.

…

Naruto sneaked out from the tree log and walked slowly behind Zen to grab her. When he was very near, suddenly his stomach was hit hard and he was thrown through the swing where Zen had occupied just now and hit the ground.

…

Kakashi watched in awe at the spectacular scene unfolded in front of him. As Naruto came near to his client, Zen, suddenly that girl elbowed Naruto's stomach very hard. Just when Naruto was holding his stomach, Zen gripped the swing's rope while doing a single very high back flip through it and with both her legs still in the air and her hands holding the swing rope, she kicked Naruto through. Naruto hit hard and far to the ground.

'Wow, look at that. ' he thought. He didn't expect the fragile looking and 'special' girl could do that. He didn't see Kurenai ever teaching her that. So how could Zen made that? Kakashi watched as Zen readied a foreign fighting stance while Naruto was standing up holding his bruised nose and face and also his stomach. Kakashi called Kurenai using his phone and a few seconds after that Kurenai came with a poof.

"Where is Zen?"

Kakashi just answered by pointing to the scene. Kurenai looked and gaped.

…..

Zen readied her Muay Thai stance in case the person in front dare to do anything to her. On the other hand, the person in front a.k.a Naruto felt angry and ran to attack Zen but failed because Zen could deflect him easily and counter-attacked him. This went on until Naruto's face became swollen and he gave up because of the pain. Zen surged forth to attack but was stopped by Kurenai. Kakashi went to Naruto's aid.

tbc

**So chapter 3 had been replaced. Reason why I removed Moom from the story is because he's not trained in martial arts and I don't think he followed Zen to Japan. But while he's not following to Japan I think somehow he was given contacts to talk to Zen through her father. But he would make some cameos later on I think.**

**Anyway...I need some ideas for chapter 4. Whatever ideas you have, I'll consider using them. I may be use them partially..**

**Thank you for the patience.**


End file.
